Into the dorms
by uhyeahitsteamdark
Summary: Sonic's house mysteriously appears with dorms and a bunch of unwanted company including Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Rouge. And Sonic needs to stop having those kinds of dreams about Amy.
1. Into the dorms

Sonic finds his house full of dorms. Who invited all his friends to live with them? His friends. What? Nothing dramatic, I just thought I should answer myself. You know, just to make sure. That I was answered.

Sonic was sleeping peacefully on the floor, talking in his sleep. "Erm...Amy, oh yeah...Rouge, stop that...no, no don't put that the--" He was awoke suddenly by the sound of drills and then a flash of green light. "That looked like some kind of Chaos power..."

He went downstairs to see what was going on. He heard a knock on the door, pulled it open and instantly knew what was going on. "Eggman," he snarled.

"No, I'm Tails," said Tails as he walked in with a suitcase.

"Oh. Did you see that outside? That flash, and--" His eyes went down to Tails' suitcase. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just moving in," he said. "So which dorm will I be staying in?"

Sonic looked astonished and wondered if this was a joke. "There's no dorms here. Now what was that green--"

He heard a knock on the door, opened it and instantly knew what was going on. "Eggman," he repeated angrily.

"No, it's Knuckles," he said as he walked in with his bags and shut the door behind him, dropping his bags at his feet. "So where's the dorms--"

"How far are you going to take this joke?"

"To the moooooooooooooon!" said Tails, as if it were an actual distance question. When Sonic and Knuckles glared at him, Tails looked at his feet in embarrassment.

"It's not a joke, Sonic, now show me my dorm, because I'm tired of waiting!" his voice was rising angrily.

"Listen, I don't know what those drills were, what those flashes were, and what this talk about dorms was--"

The next person did not bother to knock but instead smashed down the doors.

"EGGM--"

"Hell, Sonic, Eggman's not here!" he said, as if he had heard the other two entrances and was waiting for some kind of cue. "He's already done his part."

"Oh, good, he's not—what?" he demanded furiously as Shadow walked in and dropped one of his bags on his feet. "Ouch!" he added furiously. "What's in those bags!" He was gesturing towards the three bags.

"Well, one was for my clothes," he said causing Sonic to foam furiously. "One was for the Chaos Emerald I had, and one was for those pile of rocks to drop on your feet." Once he realized he had already gotten Sonic very angry, he decided to push it further. "By the way, you're a bit wet, Sonic. It's fine, though, a lot of people have those kinds of dreams sometimes--"

Sonic leapt at shadow and tackled him into the back of rocks. "Make fun of Tails, he's in the awkward stages."

Tails stared down at his feet, but he had not heard what Sonic said. He was still staring since his comment about the moon.

"Did you say you had a Chaos Emerald, or still do?" said Sonic nervously.

Shadow got off the bag of rocks, not looking even remotely hurt. "I gave it to Eggman."

"Why?" Sonic groaned, failing to see any reason to let Eggmen manipulate limitless power.

"He helped us. He used the power to give your house dorms, and now we're all gonna live here. So there should be about seven dorms, including yours."

"But I had a regular bedroom."

Shadow shrugged. "It must have changed after you left."

"Well, you're forgetting one additional detail."

"What's that?"

"Haven't you thought about the fact that it's my house and my choice whether or not I let you stay?"

"Yeah, I thought about it," Shadow admitted. "But then I realized I didn't care."

He darted upstairs and Sonic followed, but not to chase him. He wanted to see if it was true, and it was. There were six dorms, and a few keycards had appeared in Sonic's pocket. "I have to be dreaming..."

"You're not," said Shadow. "There's not enough girls in it. Or do you dream about us?" Sonic's fur was turning redder--

Shadow looked at the wall with his fists raised furiously as if daring the author to give a ridiculous analogy involving Knuckles' fur. The author didn't.

"There's only six, not seven," said Sonic.

"Well, maybe someone's sharing a room."

"Well, not m—there's more coming?" Sure enough, there was a knock on the door that had evidently been put back up.

Tails let Amy, Cream, and Rouge inside. Sonic tried his best to look indifferent after certain circumstances. Amy ran up to Sonic and gave him a hug.

"SONIC!" she screamed.

Sonic tried his best to avoid thinking about the certain things rubbing up against him. "Er—hi Amy," he said.

Tails was blushing furiously as well, though only Sonic could tell because he was looking in the opposite direction of the door, where Cream and Rouge stood. Amy released her grip on Sonic.

"I stole the card keys," said Shadow, grinning, as Sonic wondered how he could have possibly stole them straight from his pocket.

He tossed one to each. "I'm sharing a room with Cream," Amy announced. Cheese was flying around Cream's head as if intentionally trying to be annoying.

"Alright, alright!" screamed Knuckles, in a tone that someone who was trying to stop a whole crowd of people from talking might use. Since very few were talking yet, Knuckles too looked at his feet, embarrassed.

Rouge flew off without a word to anyone, as if very tired from a long days' work. "It's okay, Rouge," said Shadow, grinning. "I'll try and tip you next time--"

A brick falling from the sky stopped him before he could finish, but a few laughed anyway.

"I'm thinking we throw some huge party," said Knuckles, uncharacteristically but everyone else looked tired too. "Or we could start officially living our life here tomorrow."

"Or you could get out," said Sonic, muttering under his breath. It was going to be a long life.


	2. A plan and revenge

Here's the second chapter.

Sonic's room would normally be dark at midnight, but it was lit by the occasional candle. Grafitti was on half of a wall. There were three figures sitting down next to each other. One was in a dark, horrible cloak.

"Knuckles, take that off," said Shadow, annoyed. "It's going to bring worse luck than we already have."

"It won't bring bad luck," Knuckles snarled.

"That's not what you said when you wore it to your highschool prom," said Shadow, too irritated to grin at his remark.

"Stop," whispered Sonic. "I'm sure you both know what the objective is."

"No we don't," said Shadow, more annoyed.

Sonic looked surprised. "It was on the invitations!"

"You didn't send us any invitations. You caught me spraying grafitti on your wall, and you made me join your cult."

"It's not a cult! It's a secret club," he added with a childlike sense of excitement.

"And then," Shadow continued, as if there had been no interruption, "I wanted Knuckles to come, too, because he knows how to survive being around you for more than three seconds and I was hoping to pick up tips."

"Enough. Now, Knuckles, go clean the wall. Our secret mission, Shadow, is to break into one or more of the girls' dorms."

Shadow grinned for the first time since he was caught and Knuckles looked equally excited.

"I told you to clean the wall."

"But then I'll miss the secret mission."

Sonic looked at him, surprised, af if he thought he had been plenty clear. "I said this about girls."

Knuckles nodded.

"This isn't exactly...your area of expertise."

Knuckles lunged at him but Sonic got out of the way. "What are you doing?" Sonic asked. "You're gonna wake everyone up!"

"Well, if I have to clean your wall--"

"You do, so go ahead and start."

Knuckles looked disappointed and started crying on the walls. Sonic and Shadow left the room and looked at all the surrounding dorms.

"First up is--"

"Rouge," said Shadow.

"You don't even know the mission yet!"

"Oh. Right." Shadow looked at his shoes.

"We have to steal all their clothes. If we get caught, we'll say we're doing midnight laundry."

"Midnight laundry, they must believe anything. That's entirely ridiculous..."

"What's wrong with doing laundry at midnight?" asked Sonic, bemused. "Oh yeah, that stuff's weird," catching sight of Shadow's expression. "Right then, I think we should go in Rouge's room first."

"Alright, at least I know the mission now."

They crept down the hallway and turned down to the side, and eventually found a door.

"It's locked," said Shadow, without even making an effort to turn the handle.

"Good thing she put the key right in front of the door," said Sonic. He picked up the square key and inserted it in a slot, where the door then opened. Sonic recoiled slightly at the noise.

"Let's go," said Shadow. They both stepped in. Shadow turned on the lights to see more clearly, causing Rouge to turn around in bed. She had not woken up, though.

What they saw was...nothing. There was nothing on the floor except some desks and a suitcase and a dresser.

They crept toward the dresser, opened the top drawer and did not take their eyes off for a while. There was plenty of underwear. Shadow picked up a pair and put his hands through them as if he had never seen anything like it.

"Wow," Sonic said. Then he suddenly felt something happening, and then heard a stir. Shadow had already left. "Damn!"

Sonic ran to the door, turned the lights off and slammed the door behind him, possibly a little too loudly. He went back to his own dorm and saw Shadow there.

"What were you doing?" shrieked Sonic.

"Well, I had to take one back as a souveneir, didn't I?"

"I didn't," Sonic replied, sounding slightly disappointed. All of the sudden, through the open door, there was a white flash that left as instantly as it came.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," said Sonic, who was already facing the doorway. "I don't know how I didn't notice that."

He turned towards Shadow, who burst out laughing.

"What?"

Sonic saw exactly what had happened earlier at Rouge's dresser.

"And that flash was a camera," Shadow added. Sonic felt humiliated. Rouge knew they came into her room, and he, Sonic, had been caught and had a picture taken of the after effects of looking at her underwear too long for revenge while Shadow had gotten away with it.

"You have to help me," said Sonic.

"This is going to be too funny. Sorry, Sonic. I can't wait till tomorrow."

Shadow burst out laughing and left. Sonic lied down on his bed. He heard crying, but it wasn't him.

"Knuckles! Get out of here."

"I'm almost done," he sobbed.

"Leave!"

Sonic got up the next day and reluctantly left the room and went downstairs.

He saw Shadow, grinning, who was sitting next to Rouge whose facial expression was very difficult to read.

"Hello, Sonic," she said, while Shadow laughed even harder. "This day feels good. I can hardly picture it getting any better," she added, making unnecessarily strong emphasis on the term 'picture.' "I figure Shadow must be laughing at my terrible ability to play video games." She gestured to Shadow who was in fits of laughter. "But it's not really my fault. That game was really, really _hard_."

At this point, Shadow could no longer contain himself. He rolled all over the top of the table while Sonic looked down at his feet, the others looked around in confusion while Cheese continued his life ambition in irritating as many people as possible.

"Who's up for Truth or Dare?" asked Rouge, suddenly changing the subject.

"What?" Sonic and Shadow blurted out. Sonic was confused as to why she had stopped irritating him, and he knew that Shadow found that game unbearable ever since they had first played it as small children.

"I don't have the picture, Sonic," said Rouge. "Your punishment's over. Shadow, I know what you did, and now it's time for you to get your revenge."

"Fine, I'll give it back," said Shadow, who pulled a pair of underwear out of his pocket and set it in front of Rouge, who went a very deep scarlet as Shadow looked around confidently.

"Awesome, Shadow!" said Knuckles, who went around and patted Shadow on the back.

"That's it!" screamed Rouge. "We're playing tonight! I don't care about preparations."

Amy, Cream, and Tails had not even noticed the jeers with Knuckles and Shadow as they were still confused about what was happening.

"Kind of like you played last night--" started Knuckles, but he and Shadow were both hit by bricks.

"Not tonight," groaned Shadow, no trace of grin on his face anymore.

It was not Sonic's favorite game either, and was typical for Rouge to want revenge in this, but Sonic was building up his laughter for whatever torment Shadow was going to have to face.

I guess that's what's going to happen in chapter 3. Wait till then.


	3. Preparing

Here's chapter 3. Looks like you'll have to wait one more chapter for Truth or Dare, though.

Shadow was sitting on his couch in his dorm, looking wide-eyed at the television. He jumped suddenly when he heard a knock on the door.

"Shadow," came Sonic's voice.

"I'm busy," said Shadow.

"Shadow, I don't want you watching those movies in my house, I have to pay for those--"

"What makes you think I--"

A loud moan was heard from the television.

"It's a war movie," said Shadow nervously. "Someone just got hurt."

Sonic burst in the door, holding something in his hands and looked at the TV. "Yeah, some war." His eyes were fixed.

"What do you want?" snarled Shadow.

"Three things," said Sonic, his eyes still on the TV. "One: stop watching that in my house, it costs me money. Two: Cover up. Three: Rouge is giving you something."

Shadow reached out and grabbed the paper. It was an invitation to that night's party.

"Come by Rouge's dorm at seven o'clock," Shadow read out loud. "It doesn't even give me a map."

"You live right next door!" screamed Sonic. "It only gives you a half hour in advance, too..."

"At least we'll be allowed in this time," said Shadow, grinning, but instantly stopped at the thought of truth or dare.

Thirty minutes later, a bunch of people gathered around in Rouge's room. Shadow's eyes were darting to the dresser and back, and Cheese was buzzing around everyone he could before being swatted across the room by an irritated Knuckles.

"And so the point is, meat should _not _be banned!" said Sonic, standing up, seeming to expect cheers.

"This isn't a protest, Sonic," said Rouge. "Now, we won't be playing tonight after all."

Shadow looked relieved.

"We'll be playing tomorrow and getting preparation stuff tonight."

"You said no preparations!" said Amy, looking slightly disappointed. She pulled out her hammer and took a good swing at Cheese, who went flying out the window.

"I was angry, so I lied," said Rouge.

"But still," Sonic said. "Meat never--"

"Sonic, this has _nothing _to do with meat! This is truth or dare!"

Sonic sat back down.

"Stop hurting Cheese!" Cream squealed. "Sto—st—s--" Cheese was now trying to annoy Cream. "Stop hurting him—stop—Stop buzzing around me, you stupid animal!" Cream slapped Cheese hard out the window. She sat down, looking embarrassed.

"Right then," said Shadow, looking amused. "What preparations do we need, Rouge?"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"Well, we just need, well, you know what kind of stuff."

"No, I don't."

"Sodas and some kind of lie therapist."

"Nothing says 'party' like a middle-aged man who lives with his mom," said Shadow.

"Alright, no lie therapist. But we do need some kind of method to make sure no one lies. I guess I'll just have to trust you guys."

"Why shouldn't you trust us?" asked Shadow. Rouge shot him a death glance.

"We should split into twos," said Amy excitedly.

"Good idea, Amy," said Cream.

"I'll decide the groups," said Tails. Everyone jumped.

"Thanks for the offer, Tails, but you're too worthless for that," Rouge said kindly. "I'll decide the groups that will be most efficient. I'll go with Shadow, Sonic can go with Amy, Tails can go with Cream, and Knuckles can go with Cheese."

Sonic looked affronted, Tails looked embarrassed but pleased, Shadow looked indifferent, and Knuckles looked furious.

"Why do I have to go with a Chao?"

"Well, there needed to be someone smart in the group," Rouge pointed out. Knuckles continued to look angry.

They eventually left for the drug store.

"This is where my kind of people hang out," said Shadow.

They all split up in their respective groups.

Sonic and Amy walked down one aisle. "I guess we're supposed to be looking for sodas."

"Oh, I want this!" said Amy, pointing out a stuffed animal that was for some reason in a drug store. She jumped up and down excitedly causing certain things to bounce repeatedly.

Thinking of Rouge's picture, Sonic forced himself not to stare too long.

Tails and Cream were walking down another aisle.

They looked for snacks, and Cream spotted a fallen bag of chips. "I'll put it back," said Cream.

"We should get it on," said Tails, thinking of something else. "The shelf," he added nervously. "We should get it back on the shelf, I meant."

He picked up the back of chips before she reached it and put it back up. "There."

"That was nice of you," said Cream. Tails instantly looked the other direction.

"Stop!" Knuckles bellowed angrily, swatting at Cheese who had found no better desire than to chew on Knuckles' dreads. "We have to find some music. Why am I in charge of that anyway? Sonic always says I have bad taste in music. Sonic and everyone else always have to have some kind of attack on me. I'm tired of that."

Cheese scribbled something down.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm worthless," said Knuckles. Cheese continued to write. He then made a squeaking noice that sounded interrogative.

"Well, it makes me feel bad, of course."

Cheese wrote some more.

Shadow and Rouge were in some other aisle. Rouge looked irritated while Shadow was talking to his friend.

"My man!" said Shadow.

"My man!" said some big guy with an earing.

"Yo, we still got to chill some time," said Shadow.

"I know, b, I know. Well, peace."

"Peace, b," said Shadow. "That was--"

"I don't care," said Rouge. "We're supposed to buy a candle in case the time comes that the light needs to be turned off."

"I can't wait to see Sonic's face when I dare him to do something."

"You won't like my dare," said Rouge maliciously.

I'll end that chapter on that note and the next chapter will be Truth or Dare.


	4. Not Truth or Dare

After what I'm pretty sure has been years, I've finally decided to update this. From now on, I'll be updating more consistently.

Chapter 4: Not Truth or Dare

"What?" Amy shrieked, looking up. "They've been waiting for years and they get no truth or dare?"

"Well, it's only fair for the author to need to get adjusted," said Sonic, pushing buttons repeatedly on his Wii remote.

"Sonic," Shadow said irritably, "why do you always have to play as yourself when we play Brawl?"

"Because I'm just that sexy. Why the hell do you always have to play as Zero Suit Samus?"

"Because she has big boobs," he said. "Seriously, is there anyone in this room who does not want to squeeze those?"

Cheese buzzed around excitedly over Amy's head.

"You guys are perverts," she said indignantly.

"What?" asked Sonic, jerking his head back. "How am I a pervert?"

On the television, Zero Suit Samus darted forward and smashed Sonic offscreen. "You should pay attention, Sonic."

"Damn it...so where's everyone else, anyway?"

"Cream's in her room," said Amy. "Rouge is in her room, and Knuckles and Tails are downstairs. Eggman's at the St. Patrick's Day Parade. Or, in it, to be more precise."

At the St. Patrick's Day Parade...

Unfitting music emitted through the air as several children were riding Eggman, who was crawling around looking disgruntled.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen...

"No, no, no, Tails, you're doing it all wrong!" said Knuckles.

"I wasn't doing anything," said Tails.

"Well, if you were doing something, you'd be doing it wrong. You need to learn stealth moves so we can sneak into Rouge's room. Second base, here I come."

"Knuckles," said Tails exasperatedly, "I'm not interested in any of that..."

"Well, if you were interested in that, you'd be interested."

There was a pause.

"Anyway, we should cut this chapter short for now. We'll think of it as a comeback chapter."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Till next time everyone! The next chapter will be a lot longer...and will have a point to it."


End file.
